


No Business Like Show Business

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy took a step towards her and reached out to take the other woman’s hand. “Dear lord, Angie, whatever happened?”</p>
<p>Angie shrugged, her eyes still fixed downward. “The director offered me the part.”</p>
<p>“But that’s wonderful!” Peggy exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Long as I did somethin’ for him in return.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Business Like Show Business

“Hey, English,” Angie called as she came through the door. “I’m home. Audition was exhausting though, I’m gonna go lie down for a bit.”

Something in the forced nonchalance in Angie’s voice put Peggy on instant alert. She headed out of the living room to intercept her friend before she could escape into her bedroom. “How did it go?” she asked, smiling brightly.

“Oh, you know, same as usual,” Angie replied. Her return smile was entirely unconvincing, and her carefree hand wave was anything but free of care.

Peggy’s concern increased to the point where she no longer particularly cared to continue on with this charade. “Angie, what’s wrong?” she asked, her brow furrowing.

“Nothin’,” said Angie, glancing down. Her voice was too quiet, and a little too choked.

Peggy took a step towards her and reached out to take the other woman’s hand. “Dear lord, Angie, whatever happened?”

Angie shrugged, her eyes still fixed downward. “The director offered me the part.”

“But that’s wonderful!” Peggy exclaimed.

“Long as I did somethin’ for him in return.”

Peggy’s eyes widened in alarm. “You don’t mean – ”

Angie nodded vigorously. “Yeah.” She aggressively swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Peggy noticed she was trembling a little. “I mean, I’ve heard girls talkin’ about it before. I know it happens.” She glanced up, giving Peggy a small, shaky smile that barely managed to force its way onto her face. “That’s just show biz, right?”

“It hardly _matters_ if that’s the way show biz is,” Peggy said, her own voice trembling now, with a far more homicidal emotion than Angie’s. “That does _not_ make it right.”

Angie’s eyes returned to the floor. “Worst part is, I actually thought about doing it for a moment,” she whispered. “I mean, at least I coulda had a role. He coulda put me on Broadway.”

“Angie,” Peggy said, her voice breaking a little. She reached out to pull her friend into a tight hug. “You don’t need him to get to Broadway. You don’t need anyone. You are talented, and strong, and incredible, and you can get there all on your own.”

Angie finally broke, her body heaving with sobs as her head fell against Peggy’s shoulder, her hands clinging tightly to any part of Peggy they could reach. “I couldn’t though,” she said. “I couldn’t do this on my own, not without you to come home to.”

“Oh Angie,” Peggy whispered, pulling the other woman even closer into her embrace. “That is one thing you will always have, that I promise you.”

They stayed like that for a long time, until Angie’s tears subsided and she finally pulled away, wiping her nose and giving Peggy a watery smile. “Thanks, English,” she said. “You really are the best friend a gal could have.”

Peggy smiled at her and gave her one last squeeze. “I’ll get you some tea,” she said.


End file.
